Recent advances in the fields of semiconductor technology and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have made it possible to produce a variety of electronic devices which have not been technically or economically feasible for use by consumers in the past. In particular, electronic solid state products such as electronic calculators, digital watches, and digital clock radios are now commonplace.
Electronic clocks and watches have become increasingly sophisticated with advances in technology. For example, electronic diaries now combine the functions of a clock, a calendar, and an appointment schedule. However, consumers desire even greater memory and display capacity in an electronic calendar to realize greater flexibility and convenience in keeping up with important dates, appointments, and deadlines.
Thus, a need has arisen for an electronic calendar which automatically corrects for leap years and adjusts for changes between standard and daylight times. An electronic calendar is desired for display of preprogrammed and user programmed information such as holidays, holy days, birthdays, anniversaries, appointments, and other messages. Further, a need exists for an electronic calendar which displays and audibly signals randomly selected programmed messages, such as advertisements and safety slogans, at recurring times so as to reinforce the user's memory of such messages.